Moving On
by starry night blue
Summary: [ONE-SHOT]Sora is having after-thoughts about her break up with Matt...she's even considering going back to him...problem is; he's going out with Mimi now...


**D/C: I don't own Digimon…not one single character or monster…sniff!**

**Ok, I got the idea for this fic while studying for my physics exam, and that made me waste 20 precious minutes sketching out the plot (yes, I sketch out plots, it's really fun!). Anyway, I hope this fic agrees to your liking…**

**Happy Reading!**

**MOVING ON**

Sora clapped her hands together so hard her palms became red, while her best friend, Mimi Tachikawa screamed her lungs out beside her. She grinned and looked down upon the outdoor stage where Matt Ishida was standing, bowing and waving at the audience.

'We want more! We want more!' the audience chanted, and Sora felt herself shouting along with them, with Mimi following suit as well.

Matt flashed the audience a smile. 'I'm sorry, folks, unless you want me to flunk algebra tomorrow, I can't stay here!' he said into the microphone.

Some of the audience laughed, including Sora and Mimi, while others groaned in protest. Matt grinned again, waved to the crowd one last time, before going backstage.

Sora felt some one tugging urgently on the sleeve of her jacket. She looked around at Mimi. 'What?' she asked, frowning.

'C'mon! Matt asked for us to meet him at his cabin so he could take us out for dinner!' Mimi said.

'Dinner?' Sora repeated, blankly. 'I didn't know there was going to be dinner after this.'

'Well, now you know,' Mimi said, starting to pull her through the crowds. 'Now, hurry!'

Sora allowed Mimi to drag her through all the crowds and bodies; which was kinda difficult since there was barely any place to place your foot, let alone your whole body. Finally, they made it out of the concert area and Mimi hurried her to where the cabins where situated. Looking flushed and breathless, Mimi stepped up in front of the door of Matt's cabin, and knocked lightly on it.

It was only a few seconds before Matt flung the door open, bright-eyed and smiling. 'Hey! I've been waiting for you!' he exclaimed.

Sora smiled and moved forward to put her arms around him, but stopped as Matt pulled Mimi towards him in a quick gesture and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Mimi giggled and blushed, and he smiled down warmly at her.

Sora's smile faded slowly, and she lowered her eyes to the ground…or rather, she lowered her whole face towards the ground to hide her face, which was quickly becoming flushed with red out of embarrassment.

It was already six weeks after she and Matt had broken up…or rather, six weeks after _she _had broken up with Matt, and this was his first concert ever since then. When they were still together, Sora used to come to his cabin after each concert, throw her arms around his neck and kiss him…and to be unable to do that now made her feel kinda weird. It actually felt weirder that he was now doing it with Mimi…with her best friend. She didn't hate Mimi for that…it wasn't her fault that she ended up being with Matt; things like that simply…happen. It wasn't like Matt was doing that to get under her skin, to remind her of what she had let go of, of what she was missing…or was he?

Sora shook these thoughts out of her mind; no, Matt wouldn't do that, he wouldn't lead anybody one for personal purposes…especially not Mimi, these two had been good friends ever since they were kids, every one knew that something was bound to happen between them…but then Mimi had left to USA and that _something _happened between her and Matt…not Mimi and Matt…

But she became insecure, she became jealous and possessive because all the fan mail Matt seemed to be receiving from girls all around, those hugs and kisses he got from all his girl admirers…and even though he had told her that they meant nothing, Sora had started to feel insecure. Finally she had decided that it would be best if she simply let go of him; she knew the drawbacks and consequences of dating a pop star, and if she couldn't cope with them, then things between her and Matt will certainly never work out.

Even now, she was regretting her decision; she had ended a really good relationship, she hurt both herself and Matt…and to think that she was about to kiss him…

'Sora?'

Matt's voice drew her out of her thoughts. She realized that both he and Mimi were looking at her with odd expressions on their faces.

'Yeah, what?' she asked.

'Uh…are you okay?' Matt asked, frowning slightly.

Sora smiled brightly. 'Oh, yes! I'm perfectly fine!' she said. _Liar._

'Well, if you're perfectly fine, why don't you come over here and give me a congratulating hug for my outstanding performance tonight?' he said, smiling.

_Hug? _'Get real! Outstanding performance?' she repeated.

'Hey!' he protested.

Sora laughed and gave him a brief hug. 'Kidding, you did really well tonight,' she admitted. She suddenly felt her cheeks go warm as she held him, and quickly drew away. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled nervously at him. 'It was great.'

'Thanks,' he exclaimed. Then he put an arm around each of their shoulders. 'Now, will you be kind enough to join me for dinner tonight? My manager got me really good price for this concert and I'm loaded…I wouldn't mind spending them on two of my favorite ladies!'

'Better be someplace sophisticated, mister, alright?' Mimi said.

'You got it,' he agreed. 'Ok, let's go get my car.'

'Actually…I brought my car here, so I'll have to drive it,' Sora said.

'Okay…I'll lead on and you follow me with your car' he said. 'Mimi? You coming with me?'

'Yep!' she chirped. 'I still wanna discuss the concert with you!'

'Ok, then,' Matt said. 'Let's go.'

Sora felt a sudden stab of jealousy as she looked after the two of them walking together, hand-in-hand, towards Matt's black sports car. _Why should it be Mimi to go along with him? It should be me! Me!_

_You brought this upon yourself, remember? _her rational mind intercepted.

Even as she watched, Mimi laughed and Matt bent down and kissed the tip of her nose. She clenched her fists, and swallowed hard.

_There's nothing between me and Matt now, he's with Mimi…get over him!_

But as she sat across from him at the table, she came to realize that getting over Matt won't be too easy. The only reason she wasn't thinking about him this way before was because she had spent the first four weeks of the break-up avoiding him, but now there was simply no avoiding him…the way his blue eyes sparkle when he laughs, the way his perfect blond hair gleams in the light, the perfect features of his face…

There was also no avoiding the intimacy between him and Mimi, these too looked so close to each other she couldn't believe they had only started going out two weeks ago!

Suddenly, she found herself wishing that Mimi had never come back from USA this month. She was happy to have her best friend with her and everything, but when she thought of it, she realized that maybe she could've gone back to Matt if she hadn't showed up.

'What will you order, Sora?' Matt asked politely.

'Aren't we supposed to wait for Tai?' she asked, skeptically

Matt scowled. 'Well, let's see, the man missed my concert…and now he's already twenty minutes late for my celebratory dinner…' he said, counting them off of his fingers. '…so, no…I don't think we'll be waiting for him.'

Sora nodded and looked down at her menu. Her eyes bulged as she checked out the prices on the meals. Quietly, she closed her menu and set it down on the table. Matt and Mimi looked up from their menu inquiringly.

'What's the matter, Sora? The food didn't agree with your liking?' Matt asked.

'Matt…have you taken a look at the prices? They're too much! Maybe you should've taken us somewhere else,' she suggested.

'Sora, it's alright…I told you I got a fat pay,' he assured her.

'Yeah, he's the one paying,' Mimi chimed in. 'If I were you I'd order the most expensive meal on the menu.'

'Yeah, what she said,' Matt agreed, grinning, draping his arm around her and pulling her against him. 'Where would I be without a girlfriend who clears out my pay in one day?'

'Probably in your own mansion, ordering servants around,' she told him.

Sora smiled at the pair of them, but on the inside her thoughts were different. _Matt and I never had this kind of intimacy! He seems to really enjoy Mimi's company; he never laughed and grinned this much when he was with me! What does this mean?_

They ordered their meals, and soon, the three of them were digging into the most delicious food Sora had tasted in a while. But the food didn't distract her from her two friends, who were both taking turns at feeding each other. Finally, she decided she couldn't take it anymore. All this lovey-dovey romance was driving her downhill! She finished her plate in a hurry, went and cleaned up in the bathroom, and stood at the table, pulling her jacket on as she did.

'Where are you going?' Mimi demanded.

'Home…I remembered I have something to do…I'm sorry, but it can't wait,' she said, pulling her arm through one sleeve of the jacket.

'Can't you at least wait till dessert? Or maybe till Taichi comes?' Matt asked.

'No, I'm afraid I can't,' she said quickly. 'It's been a wonderful evening, Matt, thanks for the dinner…and the concert was fabulous.'

'But…' he started.

'Sorry, I should be on my way now, I'll see you guys tomorrow,' she said. 'Don't stay up late…remember, we have algebra tomorrow…bye!'

She didn't even wait to hear their reply. She walked hurriedly away from the table and out the restaurant. She particularly ran towards her car in the parking lot. She pulled her key out of her pocket, and started to put in the lock. But her hands were shaking so hard the keys fell from her and dropped to the ground with a clatter. She bent down to pick it up. She grabbed it from the ground, and before she could stand up…she started to cry.

She didn't know why she was crying, it was just that she needed to cry; crying always made her feel better. She leaned against the cool metal of her car and started sobbing softly.

'Sora,'

She stopped crying abruptly. She hastily wiped away her tears with the back of her sleeve and stood up and came face to face with Matt. She smiled apologetically at him. 'I dropped my keys' she said, sheepishly.

'Uh huh,' he murmured. 'Why are you crying?'

'Me? Oh, I'm not crying! Uh…my eyes watered because something went inside them…that's all,' she lied. Matt didn't look convinced, and he kept staring at her with those cool blue eyes of his. She put the key into the lock, careful not to look away from him. 'So…why'd you come after me? Did I forget something at the table?'

'What? Oh, no…no, you didn't,' he said.

'What is it then?' she asked.

'I…just wanted to talk to you,' he said quietly. 'Sora, are you alright?'

'I already told you I'm perfectly fine,' she lied again.

'You don't look fine to me,' he said flatly.

'Matt, I'm okay, there's nothing wrong with me…and unless the doctors have diagnosed me positive for cancer, then I'm okay,' she assured him.

'I mean about me and Mimi,' he said quickly.

'What's about you and Mimi?' she asked, trying to act oblivious to what he's saying.

'Sora, please…you know perfectly well what I'm talking about!' he said, sounding exasperated.

'I'm sorry, I was just teasing you,' she said. 'And yes, Matt, I'm okay with you and Mimi…in fact, I'm happy for you two! You seem to get along real well!'

'Really?' he said, looking relieved. 'It's just that you looked really troubled back in there.'

'I was just thinking about something,' she told him, and this was the truth; she was thinking about something…she was thinking about him and Mimi…about how it drove her jealous seeing the two of them together…

'So…we're cool?' he asked.

'Yeah…we're cool,' she said.

'Okay…I guess I'll go back inside, then…' he said, pushing his hands into his jeans' pockets. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Yeah…tomorrow,' she echoed. She watched as he turned on his heels and headed back towards the restaurant. Then the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop him. 'What about you and me, Matt?'

Matt stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around to look at her. 'You and me?' he repeated.

'Yes, Matt, you and me,' she said, the words rushing out of her mouth. 'Remember what we had? Remember how we used to be? We were a perfect match, everyone said so, remember? I loved you…and still do…and I…'

'What are you getting at, Sora?' he asked quietly. 'You're the one who dumped me, _remember_?'

Sora felt like she had been slapped in the face. 'I…I know, and I'm sorry, Matt, I'm really sorry, I dunno what got into me back then,' she stammered.

'You got jealous of my fan, that's what,' he told her. 'You couldn't stand seeing those girls around me, and…'

'I thought it was for the best,' she insisted, feeling the tears well in her eyes.

'Best for me or best for you?' he asked.

'Best for both of us, Matt,' she told him.

'Strange how you seem to know what's best for us without asking first,' he told her.

'Matt, I'm sorry,' she repeated again. 'If there was any way I could go back in time and stop this, I would…'

'That won't help…I'm with Mimi now, Sora, and I'm happy about it,' he said. 'When you dumped me, you broke my heart and didn't seem to care, and now, after I've gotten over it, you come to remind me again…what's with you, Sora! I wanted a fresh start with you! I wanted us to remain friends…are you trying to ruin this now too?'

'No!' she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'I didn't mean that! It's just that when I saw you with Mimi, I got kinda jealous and…'

He suddenly smiled at her. 'Listen, I know what you're going through…I've been through the same thing, but sooner or later you'll have to forget about me, you have to move on…forget I was ever your boyfriend…think of me as just your friend…I was your friend and always will be…not more than that,' he said gently.

'Matt…' she started.

'I've moved on, Sora…I'm with Mimi now, and I'm not prepared to give her up…you should move on as well,' he told her.

'Think I haven't tried!' she said.

'You gotta try harder,' he replied, and with that he turned on his heels and walked away towards the restaurant…towards Mimi…

Sora tried to call him back, but her voice caught up in her throat and she choked on his name. Then she started to cry. She felt her feet falling out from beneath her, and she started to collapse to the ground.

'Sora!'

A pair of strong arms caught her around the waist and broke her fall.

'Matt?' she said, and looked up. 'Oh, it's you, Tai!' She pushed herself away from him and straightened up. She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled at him. 'I…I tripped.' Tai raised his eyebrows at her, like he didn't believe her. She sighed in exasperation. 'How much have you seen?'

'I've seen pretty much everything,' he replied, quietly.

She sighed again and sat onto the hood of her car. 'I sounded pathetic, didn't I?' she mumbled.

'No, it was okay,' he told her, and this time she raised her eyebrows at him. 'No, ok, you were kinda dismal, I guess.'

She shook her head. 'I've made a fool out of myself, seriously,' she muttered. 'I don't think things between me and Matt will ever be the same again.'

'I dunno about that…Matt's good at heart, y'know,' he told her, sitting down beside her on the hood.

'Whom do you think was right?' she asked, suddenly.

Tai stayed silent for a moment, while Sora watched him apprehensively. He caught her staring at him and grinned at her. She blushed and looked away. 'You should move on, you know,' he told her, softly.

'I can't,' she said miserably. 'I've tried, but I simply couldn't.'

'Well, you gotta try harder,' he told her.

'Stop imitating Matt, Taichi,' she said.

'No, I'm serious…how do you expect yourself to move on if you don't try?' he said. He paused for a moment. 'The solution could be right under your nose without you knowing it…'

'Huh? What do you mean?' she asked.

'I mean…' he whispered. He looked around at her so that his eyes met with hers. He put his hand gently underneath her chin and drew her face slowly towards him. He kissed her. And when they drew apart, Sora could only look into his eyes in wonder. '…this.'

Sora didn't say anything for a whole moment, and then she smiled. 'Taichi…' she said softly, blushing.

'Yes…?' he prompted her.

'You know, I just might be able to do that,' she said.

Tai returned the smile. He took her hand in his. 'I'll be there to help,' he assured her.

'I know you will,'

**-**

**A/N: So, how was that? Was it nice? If it isn't, then excuse me, my brain was still numb after the exam. Well, anyway, plz review!**

_**- **S. N. B. _


End file.
